legend_of_ridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Geffin Alfonso Favori Jr.
Geffin Alfonso Favori Junior is the last dragon rider before the Legends. His dragon is Sigrun , the mother of the Legends. He is a rather bossy man who will not take any bullshit from people and tends to be rather harsh with his students. None the less, he is caring in his own way and a great influence on the young Riders. Age: 75 (Born July 16th, 635 AM) Weapon: One and a half handed sword named "Heart Breaker" Skill: Magic, Courage Appearance Geffin is a rather tall, broad shouldered man standing at 6'0 in height however, he is considered short by most members of the Order who's average height is 6'3. Even at 75, he is muscular although his muscles are less buff than in his earlier days but still made of steel. His skin has become a lot more tanned, developing a slight bronze hue to it and is weathered from his existence in the mountains since he was 17. His hair, originally black as night, has become snow white-touched-silver and is kept shot none the less. He sports an elegantly trimmed beard and has a large, hawk-like nose that gives him a sharp view. His eyes remain the piercing grey, hard and proud. He never smiles and his face is usually expressionless. He has a booming voice that echoes like a dragon's roar and has a way of barking orders. A single symbol is etched into his sin above his heart - a name of an unknown woman "Helga" written in the old dragon language that Sigrun. During bad weather, he has trouble moving his joints, a memory from his past but that doesn't stop him from his daily rituals of going swimming in the cold mountain streams. Personality Geffin tends to be somewhat short-tempered at times. He is loud and commanding, doesn’t take well to weak people who cannot stand their ground and is demanding of others. He lives under the Order’s rules: justice for all, protection for the weak, equality before the king and saints. Loyalty and determination are of high value to this warrior. Discipline is integrated into Geffin’s character as is knowledge and intelligence. A powerful mage, he can push his feelings in small waves with the help of his connection with Sigrun (example, small wave of courage). Present during the birth of her children, he has a small connection with each baby dragon to who he is “like an uncle”. This mini bond will be broken eventually as the dragons find their riders and grow close to them. Courageous, there is nothing he fears. It takes a while for him to warm up to people and even then, he doesn’t show it easily. Sickness is a weakness and he pushes his body to its limits all the time to remain strong. Passionate, he never has dreams but goals. Once he sets a goal, all means that follow the Order’s way of life are fair game for achieving it. He doesn’t fear taking a longer time to achieve maximum result but setbacks make him loose his temper. He never takes no for an answer and doesn’t care for people who do. Heartless, he disapprove romances between young people as he believes that is distracting. When upset, he turns to spirits to drown his sorrows. After a few drinks, he becomes melancholy. He sleeps on the ground in all-weather with his sword right by his pillow. History Geffin Alfonso Favori Junior was born on July 16th, 635 AM as the single son and youngest child of Geffin Adolf Favori Senior, a carpenter in Stonehaven and Martha Favori, a woman with a kind face. His three older sisters Alma, Drizzy and Holly were 14, 11 and 8 respectively at the time you were born and because of the age differences, he never had close relationships with his sisters. At the age of 5, he witnessed the wedding of his eldest sister Alma to a well-known fur merchant. Although he never was close with her, he was the first to observe the abusive relationship that she and later on her kids suffered at the hand of her husband, a violent drunk. At the end of his life, the man turned to dragon powders which eventually led to his death. This was a time when his violence became overwhelming and Alma with two young children moved back to her parents. Geffin, around 10 at that point, felt his anger burn as he watched his sister, bruised and scratched jump each time a knock on the door sounded, fearing it was her husband. He vowed never to be that man. Drizzy was luckier – she was allowed to marry out of love to a fisherman in Port Jasper and from her letters seemed quite happy with her husband, however lived in poverty. Some days, the family could afford food. In the end, Drizzy was forced to give her daughter to the Blue Nun Order in the city to survive. Geffin always looked down on that, disliking his sister and her husband, believing in loyalty of the clan and family. His youngest sister Holly took a different path – with their parents blessing, she decided to travel to the Tomb of the Kings in order to visit ancient sites. The only reason the blessing was given was that Holly had been suffering with a disease and this was her last wish. The family never saw her again. Geffin always respected his sister and her courage. In a way, Holly became his first hero for she left the house when he was 15. By then, Alma had become a widow of a medium sized business and, contrary to popular traditions, continued her husband’s trade. This forced her to move to Astel with her children and Geffin who had just turned 16, accompanied them. Astel shocked the young boy but most importantly was the Head of the Order he saw out his window entering the city on his last day. Asking around, he learned about the Order and was determined to join. Through bartering, begging and pleading, he was able to persuade his parents to let him go and join the Musicians of the King, arguing that the Music Box was close enough that he would be able to see them on his periods off. With tears in their eyes, Geffin Sr. and Martha allowed their only son to leave their home in Stonehaven to embark on his path to become a warrior. Geffin had just turned 17 when he entered the Music Box for the first time. The years in the Order flew by for Geffin. He was talented – everyone could see that. The boy became a man under the careful eyes of the Four Winds and his Eight. He learned to be a skillful wielder of a hand and a half sword, learned to read and write, quickly picked up new skills and traditions. Not a single complain left his lips and during his two week holidays, he would come home to see his aging parents. His father suffered an accident and had his arm amputated a year after Geffin left home. All the money that the Order paid the young man went directly to support his parents. Geffin grew in rank quickly after becoming a full member of the Order in 655 AM. By the time he was thirty, he was already the South Wind, only so because he was the youngest man in command. He became unmatched with his sword “Dragonsbane”, the one he forged himself as a right of passage. The beautiful blade became the symbol of the young commander and he was never seen without it. On one of his typical visits home, his mother introduced him to Helga, a young woman of 19, the daughter of the Favori’s new neighbors. Geffin didn’t really see much of the girl and although amazed by her beauty and kindness, he didn’t feel the need to marry and continue his clan. He left Stonehaven in high spirits but a week later, his father passed away. The young man begged temporary leave and returned for the funeral where he once again collided with Helga. His mother, elderly and devastated, needed a sitter and Geffin hired Helga to live with Martha. It was a good arrangement for Helga was independent and wanted to leave her family house. Although not far, this new life gave her the freedom she wanted. In the next two years, Geffin would often make the short journey home to see his mother. Slowly, he was exposed to Helga’s intelligence, free spirit, courage and skill. The young woman possessed the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard. In 657, on his annual two week leave, he finally admitted his love for his mother’s sitter and she returned the feelings. Geffin was overjoyed and when he left for his two month campaign with the 2nd Division 2nd Half, he planned to propose to Helga the moment he got back. This was the beginning of the end. The campaign ended up lasting a good portion of two years. None the less, Geffin had hope. The second he was released, he raced to Stonehaven, nearly killing his steed at the speed. When he arrived at the door, strangers opened it. In the two years he was fighting, Martha had passed away after receiving the news that her son had not come home. After a year’s waiting, the old woman’s heart gave way. Helga batted off suitors for months before being forced into an arranged marriage with a poor noble. She left without any note for the South Wind commander. Heartbroken, Geffin arrived at the Music Box to fall sick for the rare time in his life. Everywhere he went, he could see Helga, hear her voice. He couldn’t focus, he became mean-tempered. Eventually, when the stronghold was no longer a relief but a cage, he wrote his resignation. As required, he was to remain with the order for 2 more months. In the last week, in 660 AM when he went off with two groups of Eight was doing a regular routine sweep of the lands when they were ambushed by dragons. The men had no chances – only three escaped out of the original 20 that set out. Geffin was the only one to survive but he was so wounded, the men and even the beasts considered him dead. His sword, broken into three, marked the end of Dragonsbane. As his life flashed before his eyes, Geffin heard a sound of beating wings. Thinking that the dragons have returned to finish him off, he tried to sleep. Tumble into the deep, dark night and never wake up. But there was no attack, no teeth digging into his flesh as he anticipated. Instead, the dragon came close, sniffing him, the scaly snout coming so close, he could smell the warmth of the internal dragon fire. He opened his eyes and with his blurry vision, dark circles dancing in the corners, he could see large, kind dragon eyes. That was all he remembered. He awoke a few days later lying in a dark cave beside the snoring dragoness. He was parched and unable to move but he was alive. His first reaction was to grab his sword and kill the monster but that was impossible for many reasons. While he tried to figure out what to do, the dragon stirred and woke up. Slowly, she moved over and pressed him down to the floor with a large paw. He wanted to struggle, to curse, to tell this being everything he thought but he couldn’t. He felt helpless. The dragoness leaned in and pressed the tip on her nose against his heart. He could feel energy and magic entering his body, making him itch and feel whole. And a single word floated through his head – Sigrun. It took the dragoness a week to bring the battered man into a decent state of being when Geffin was finally able to stand up and eat more than water. Sigrun had burned meat for the human but the heat had been too great and the first meal Geffin had was scorched black. The silver eyes never left him as he gnawed at the overcooked food. None the less, he felt better. The days went as such – Sigrun would disappear during the night to hunt and arrive at dawn with fresh fowl. She would eat half, leaving softer meat for the man and curl up to sleep. Greffin would awaken to the soft snoring echoing in the large cave. He would start a fire and slowly cook the meat to be tender and sweet, full of flavor. He didn’t yet leave the cave – the process of cooking the food and consuming it drained him. As he waited for his food, he observed the dragon. He couldn’t understand why she was taking care of him but he took in her image. At first, a simple evaluation of her weak spots and how to survive. But slowly, he started to admire the way the dragoness looked, the peaceful snoring, the powerful tail twitching in her dreams. In two months, Geffin finally managed to walk outside into the sunshine to realize he was in a land of legend, a land unlike no other. Mountains rose behind him, the same mountains he used to protect but before him, rolling hills and carpets of flowers he had never seen before stretched until the horizon. The pure smell made his head light and he felt dizzy. If not for Sigrun supporting him, he would have fallen there. By this point, the dragoness didn’t heal Geffin nor did he fear her. He was admiring her. After a week of exercising under Sigrun’s watchful eyes, the dragoness forcing him to go on walks through rocks, leaning on her at first and then simply being observed, Geffin started to pick plants for food to compliment meat. Finding a cool stream near the cave, the warrior started to once again take daily water rituals although that was an effort. Sigrun baby sat him less now, allowing him to explore neighboring territory seemingly unwatched however, Geffin soon started to realize that when he was away from the dragon, he was more keen to feel pain and betrayal, the same feelings that nearly destroyed him. One day, as Geffin was exploring the lands, he stumbled upon a man about 10 years younger than him. Geffin’s first reaction was hatred – the first man he’d seen in months, he almost didn’t remember how to speak. Sigrun simply felt his emotions and could understand him, no words were needed. His emotions were so strong, Sigrun came flying within minutes, teeth bared to protect him. However, the stranger didn’t flinch – instead, he looked upon the dragoness with the same awe that Geffin gazed upon her. D’Assan. Rykieran D’Assan . That was the name of the young man hailing from a small family. His progressive views and fascinations with dragons forced him into a hard life but in his own way, he spoke the language of the beasts. He was a blessing, much like Sigrun, for Geffin needed someone to teach him more about dragons than simply how to kill them. Besides, he needed support, someone to look after him while he completely recovered. It was extremely obvious to Rykieran that the connection between the mature female and the man with white hair starting to slowly creep in was a lot deeper than the “emptiness” or “contentment” that Geffin related to him in their long conversations. It was deeply emotional, a magical power of a sort, raw and in need of major refinement. In later years, it developed into much more but it was the first appearance of magic that either man had seen in their lives. The emotional bond, the love that Geffin felt for Sigrun, the amount of healing energy that had been transmitted made another form of magic easily accessible. Silent conversation. While Rykieran could communicate with the dragoness indirectly through gestures, words and noises, Geffin soon discovered that he could communicate silently in a language both he and the dragon understood effortlessly. This developed over years until the two could communicate with a bit of effort even over unimaginable distances. Years passed and the bonds grew between men, between the dragoness and even between other dragons. More were willing to delay burning Geffin and Rykeiran when they travelled the lands. Five years after meeting Sigrun, Geffin was able to fly with her for the first time. It was a painful experience as the hard scales dug in but the experience was unbelievable. Upon landing, Geffin and Rykeiran started working on a saddle design that was designed fully of leather with a wooden base, later adding modifications and improvements. Together, with Sigrun’s help and magic runes that he learned from his trip with Sigrun to the Tomb of the Kings, ancient sacred dragon lands, Geffin forged his mighty blade “Heartbreaker”. A completely unique weapon, it has a leaf-shaped blade (thickest part in the middle) of dark metal with multiple colors in flame patterns seemingly shimmering underneath. This forging is yet another form of bond – both Sigrun’s magic and Geffin’s are included. Geffin got into the habit of traveling the lands with his companion. Near Sigrun’s cave, they have built a sturdy building with a stable. As Sigrun got older, Geffin switched to horseback, remembering the past. Used to a dragon’s mighty back, he always rides a mighty, 18 hands high horse with a sturdy frame. Travelling has allowed both Geffin and Rykeiran to learn even more about dragons and their history. While Rykeiran was fascinated with the different dragon species and the sciences, Geffin learned folklore from the dragons and old runes. In a battered leather covered tome, he wrote down the legend of Blood and many family trees though only Sigrun knows why. That is his most prized possession, constantly resting in the mountains with the rest of Sigrun’s treasure. On his final journey, Geffin was gone for nearly a year, travelling the land with Rykeiran and alone. When he returned, Sigrun seemed perplexed and a bit different. It wasn’t until she showed him the six large eggs that he realized what was happening – she was going to be a mother. How and who’s she never told him and it was the only secret she has ever kept although he figured out most of it. None the less, this was the beginning of his dream. The six eggs represented justice, healing, control, protection, respect and hope. They represented a possibility to heal the rift between men and dragons. They were a new beginning for the world in Geffin’s eyes – much like Sigrun had been a new beginning for him. When Rykeiran arrived, Geffin revealed his plan to Sigrun and his friend. The idea hadn’t given him peace for weeks, he was sleep deprived but his eyes blazed with determination. Sigrun agreed – being the only descendant of the original dragonrider’s mount currently with a rider, she too saw the need for the continuation. Like Geffin, she no longer could imagine life without her rider. So it was settled that the young dragons, who were determined to be hatching in 709 AM, would be raised alongside their riders since Geffin felt it was important to raise riders right. Not all would understand like he had nor would be as reliant on their dragons as quickly as he was. It would also be dangerous to let the youngsters fly high and be hurt by humans without knowing their Riders. Acceptance would be an issue. And so, Geffin and Rykeiran waited till the Hatching of the six before leaving in two directions to search for the future Riders. Geffin went to Celestra as the Order and its veterans were known and respected as all soldiers were. Rykeiran departed to Utwan. Their meeting was to be in Astel on St. Harper’s day on October 5th, 710 AM. And so, the hunt began. So far, Geffin did not find anything reassuring – more so, he found the human world has changed in a bad way. He left for Astel from Port Jasper in hopes that his friend had achieved better results. Category:Character Category:Rider